


" Everything's Alright "

by sleepyranboo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyranboo/pseuds/sleepyranboo
Summary: Ranboo loses his fourth memory book, running away from the arctic tundra he once called his home. But, what happens when Techno comes looking for him?
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 266





	" Everything's Alright "

**Author's Note:**

> cw !! vivid descriptions of panic attacks and mentions of manipulation (from smp!dream)
> 
> this piece is written with the characters in the smp in mind, and is not at all related to the characters themselves! if anyone involved states they are uncomfortable with this sort of work, i will remove this book immediately!

There was no way someone found it. His breathing morphed in quick and shallow gasps for air, his vision spinning like a merry-go-round. There was no way someone found it...right? His hands found their way to his hair, tugging at tufts of his two-toned hair. His heartbeat throbbed through his ears, pitch-black spots fading in and out of his vision. He needed to breathe. He just needed to breathe. He collapsed to the soiled ground below, his knees far too weak to hold him upright; not even for a second longer. The painful churning in his chest was becoming unbearable. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing that all his problems would disappear like the world as he hid from it behind closed eyes. Yet, no matter how long he sat there, they would never dissipate. The walls seemed to creep ever-closer, ready to crush him between unforgiving stone blocks. The scent of mildew overwhelmed his senses, the howelling of the wind taunting him in his weakened state. A lump formed in his throat, air trapped within his lungs. Shit, he couldn’t breathe. As he was hyperventilating, Ranboo set both of his hands on his chest. His heart thumped against his palms, dragging him further into mental disarray. Between all his thoughts, of the worst-case scenarios and their possible solutions, one idea shone through the rest. Ranboo knew what he had to do. He needed to run.

Techno found himself ambling to his turtle farm, the metal of a feeding bucket pressed between his palms. Snow fluttered from the overcast skies above; as if the clouds were tucking the world in for bed with a fluffy, white blanket. The fresh snow crunched underneath his boots, sending a chill up his spine as he shuffled along. Nestled between two mountains sat his turtle farm, protected by a large dirt overhang. The cold wind sliced at his exposed skin, its pale tone bubbling red from its harshness. Techno quickened his pace, wishing to hide from the harsh winds of the open field. Once sheltered underneath the natural overhang, Techno squatted beside his squirming animals. Tossing the seagrass aimlessly into the confines of the farm, the tension weaved its way from his body, shoulders sagging in the process. With a blissful sigh, Techno craned his neck upwards to release the final hint of tension trapped within his muscles. His gaze wandered throughout the cage, eyes eventually fixed on the tiny animals as they nibbled on the piscine leaves. The loamy aroma of seagrass clung to his fingertips, yet Techno found he didn’t mind. He scanned the tank, making note of a couple of new eggs bundled within the coarse sand. Tending to his turtles made his connection to the earth grow stronger; as if mother nature was cradling him in her palms and whispering the secrets of the world in his ears. Water slashed up and onto his feet as his turtles swam about, dampening the toes of his boots. As he continued to overlook his turtles, he caught a glimpse of a small break within the enclosure. It was a hole, not yet large enough for a turtle to wiggle through, yet Techno took it upon himself to fix it. A metaphorical lightbulb popped up above his head, recalling that Ranboo commonly stashed dirt blocks in his chests. He hurried over to Ranboo’s cozy, spruce-crafted shack, peering into the empty space from where he stood at the entrance. The place was void, no one there to occupy the space within. Techno’s breath hitched, a marble-like lump forming in the back of his throat. Ranboo always gave him a warning before heading out, as the two of them were practically inseparable. He wouldn’t just up and leave...would he? Something was wrong, and he needed to get to the bottom of it. Gate sung wide, he gawked at the current state of Ranboo’s home. Items from his chests were thrown arbitrarily, covered with dirt as they littered the grass below. Both of the furnaces were left befouled, coal smushed in the crevasses of each opening. Multiple odors attacked his senses, from the fragrant evergreen of spruce wood to the metallic sting of sulfur. Snooping wasn’t ethical, Techno knew this, but this was far too peculiar to just walk away. A wrinkled sheet of paper caught his eyes, as it was set atop Ranboo’s disordered bedsheets. His head tipped slightly before shuffling through the field of items dispersed along the earthy floor. With spastic hands, he lifted the paper so he was able to read the words scratched into the parchment. He pored over those words, his stomach churning as he processed the meaning of the short yet gut-wrenching letter. 

_ Techno and Phil, _

_ I have to run away. Please don’t come looking for me. I have done awful things and need to be away from everyone. I’m a threat to you all. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me, but I do not deserve it. _

_ \- Ranboo _

There was no way. There was no way those words were the truth...right? Both of his hands gripped at its opposite elbow, sending the dainty piece of paper floating to the cluttered ground below. He slumped forward, eyes glued to that singular piece of paper sat amongst the many items scattered within the home. One thought rung through his mind; he needed to find Ranboo. With clammy hands, he pried his communicator from his cloak’s inner pocket, shooting a quick message to Phil. After pressing send, Techno’s entire body froze, the world around him becoming far too overwhelming to comprehend. His mouth went bone-dry, throat aching from the lack of moisture. The gentle singing of the wind morphed into an ear-piercing shrill, sending Techno tumbling into the array of items below him. Beats of pain surged through his mind as the wind continued to scream. He fought to block out the deafening screech with quivering hands thrust atop his pig-like ears, yet no matter how hard he tried, the screaming never stopped.

Phil sensed something was wrong the moment his eyes grazed over the message. Words were spelled wrong, it was short, no proper grammar...Techno never spoke like that unless something was up. His jaw clenched up as he hurried home, his pace quick and erratic. The wind nearly sent his bucket hat souring multiple times, though Phil kept a steady hand on its brim as he ran. Even as he traversed the nether, he never let himself slow, nearly toppling into pits of lava more times than he could count. When he arrived home, he was drenched in a thick layer of sweat despite the bone-chilling winds that swirled around him. His eyes flickered to Ranboo’s cabin, spotting Techno instantly. His knees were hugged near his chest, hands fidgeting with an unraveling seam on his pants. Phil darted to his side, sinking into the snow below. He nibbled on his lip, ignoring the biting cold of the environment to lend his son a helping hand. He thumbed Techno’s shoulder, offering an understanding smile. It was a rare sight, seeing Techno in this state, yet Phil knew exactly what to do. It was in his nature. 

“What’s wrong mate? You’re scaring me…” Phil’s tone was endearing, yet it expressed a mild level of concern. Techno glared at Phil, eyes completely unblinking. Chunks of ice had formed on the man’s blond eyelashes, and Phil secretly hoped he’d imagined it. 

“Phil- Ranboo’s gone. Please just- help me find him.” Techno spoke quickly, his posture was completely unmoving and rigid. Phil gave a sympathetic nod, patting Techno’s shoulder with an open palm. There was a slight ache in his throat, from the weather or concern he didn’t know, yet he brought himself to speak despite that. 

“I’ll help ya mate, it’s okay. We’ll find him!” His tone was soothing, causing Techno’s shoulders to droop. “I’ll send him a quick message, and from that, I think I can track him. That sound good?” Techno nodded rapidly, unable to keep himself still. The snow slushed under him as he wiggled about, thoroughly soaking his pants and cloak. Phil pried his communicator from his pocket, sending a quick message to Ranboo’s device. His phone hummed as the message went through, Techno staring daggers through the screen. Phil huffed with a slight giggle, toying with the settings until a small compass popped onto the screen. His fingers were numb from the chilling winds, yet he had done it. It led to Ranboo’s exact location. 

“Techno.” A knot formed in Phil’s stomach as he spoke, his previous confidence now draining from his tone. “You should go. By yourself, I mean. He needs you more than me and...I don’t want to hurt anyone else.” Phil winced at his own words, Techno’s eyes glued to his downturned expression. Releasing a forceful huff, Techno rose from his spot amongst the snow. Completely fixated on his goal, he ignored his drenched pants and cloak and the bite of the wind on his cheeks. He stormed into their shared home, changing into a fresh set of clothes and gathering supplies as his head pounded like the wind beating against the home’s windows. Phil watched from afar, his heart aching. Despite the snow falling from above and the numbness brought from the freezing climate, hot shame crawled up his neck. As Techno disappeared into the snow, determined to help the kid who he cared for more than anything, Phil’s arm’s stayed glued to his sides. He knew it was dumb, wishing to be more like the kid he practically raised. How sad was that? A father figure who’d failed his kids, now jealous of the care that Techno showed to Ranboo, the kid he’d taken under his wing. His body ached, yet Phil chose to ignore it. Maybe he deserved it. Wandering back into his home, he lit a fire to fight the chill that ran through his entire form. As he sunk into the couch, huddled within multiple blankets, he was met with a daunting realization. No matter how long the fire crackled on, no matter how many blankets were curled around his shivering form, nothing could ever warm the cold pang in his heart.

Techno traveled for eight long, excruciating hours. The scenery around him changed rapidly, yet through it all, he kept trekking on. His journey started with harsh winds and numbing snowfall. Barren trees, long-departed brush, and a crisp, flat landscape was all he could see, the wind howling in his ears and biting at his skin. After the excruciating tundra came the serene aura of the creek. The hushed drip of water trickling over twigs and rocks was a stark contrast to the harsh screech of the nipping winds. The boundless candescent of the tundra faded into trees and brush hugging the tips of a churning river. The soft hum of dragonflies echoed in his eardrums as he trekked through the damp ground beneath him. The sharp yet pleasant scent of algae and mud overwhelmed his senses as he observed the occasional animals that scurried past. Techno internally cringed with each unnerving squish from his boots as they sunk into the moistened earth below. He hurried through the creek quicker than anticipated. Then came the desert. The whistling wind had returned, yet instead of the cold nipping at his exposed skin, it blew humid air right into his bones. His clothes stuck to his skin with the endless sweat that leaked from his pores, prompting him to remove his thick, velvety cloak. Sand and rock stretched endlessly in his vision, occasional cacti dotting the barren landscape. Techno brut-forced his way through the blistering heat, a copper taste nibbling at his tongue. His eyes sparkled the moment he spotted the open meadow on the horizon. Despite how tired he was, how his muscles ached and begged him to rest, he didn’t stop, not even once. He needed to find Ranboo. That was his will, pushing him through each climate that stood in his path.

Eyes scanned his surroundings, eyebrows furrowed as he did so. Grass blocks were haphazardly thrown around the area, turning the flat meadow into a miniature mountain-scape. A tiny, jet-black, and obsidian structure huddled in plain sight. It appeared to be someone’s home. Techno just knew that Ranboo was nearby. The muted vwooping of an enderman met his ears, the gentle scent of lilac filling his nose. Then, Ranboo appeared in his line of sight. The teen was curled into a pile of dirt, hands kneading through the soil like a small kitten. Techno began bounding towards Ranboo, who had frozen in place, eyes locked on his quickly approaching form. His movement came to a halt when Ranboo scurried back, hands waving in front of him. 

“TECHNO PLEASE DON’T COME NEAR ME!” His voice was pitched up an octave, his hands still held out in front of him. Techno’s eyebrows curled upwards, choosing to settle onto a pile of dirt a meter or so from Ranboo’s location. The last thing wanted was to scare Ranboo. The rocky texture of the soil under his bum grounded him, suddenly aware of the rapid pace of Ranboo’s breathing. “I lost one of my memory books.” Techno’s narrow, coral eyes were drawn wide, utterly speechless at Ranboo’s abrupt words. “It...It has things that I’ve done that I...I’m not proud of...I’m an awful person Techno. I’ve done awful things and I...don’t want…to hurt anyone else.”  _ Wait, a book? _ Techno broke eye contact, retrieving a leather-bound book from his bag. It had the words ‘Do not read :)’ scrawled into the cover, which made it easy to identify the owner. 

“Do you mean this book? I haven’t opened it but I found it a while back and forgot to return it to you.” Ranboo began to fall apart at his words. Ranboo’s whole body froze up as he began his mental descent, Techno only able to watch as the scene unfolded.

“No...no no no n-no this isn’t happening this- this isn’t real no-” Ranboo mumbled to himself, eyes glued to the soft grass below. His hands drifted to his hair, yanking at tufts of it as he attempted to level his breathing. Techno tried inching closer, an internal instinct driving him to help. He stopped advancing when Ranboo scurried farther back, nearly launching dirt into Techno’s face. Ranboo hushed murmurs morphed into deafening screams, his nails digging into his scalp. Techno sat completely inert, watching as Ranboo broke down. This situation was far from the confines of his comfort zone. Comforting people just wasn’t among his arsenal of skills. Yet, something about this situation made him push past his comfort zone. He thought back to his past, recalling the times Phil had soothed him or his adopted brothers. He would hum a tune or sing to them, encircling them with a fuzzy blanket. Though he didn’t have a blanket, Techno followed in Phil’s footsteps. At the start, his humming was almost silent, the honeyed rhythm muffled by Ranboo’s desperate cries. Ranboo began to compose himself, his cries lulled by Techno’s dulcet tune. Techno allowed his eyes to slip shut, vocalizing the final verse of the song. That same song lulled him and his adopted brothers when they were younger. “ _ When this world is no more, the moon is all we’ll see. I’ll ask you to fly away with me. Until the stars all fall down, they empty from the sky, but I don’t mind. If you’re with me, then everything’s alright. If you’re with me, then everything’s alright. _ ” Techno blinked, eyes on Ranboo as he waited for a reaction. The hybrid was rocking back and forth on his bum, one hand hugging his knees while the other tugged at overgrown grass. His panic hadn’t subsided completely, yet the nature of it had dulled. 

“Ranboo...please come back home.” The words flew from his mouth before a single thought could cross his mind. His skin itched all over, from the grass, the bugs, or something entirely different, he wasn’t sure. Ranboo’s hiccuped forcefully, his body seemingly repulsed by his plethoric outburst of emotions.

“No...I-I’m sorry Techno I...I can’t…” A tightness gripped at his heart, an unpleasant tingling on his skin. What? He didn’t want to come home? Then why had Techno come all this way, traveling through icy winds, muddy swamp, and scorching desert just to- “I don’t want to hurt you.”  _ Oh. _ Techno clutched the grass under his hands, yanking strands from the earth as they tickled his palms. It didn’t hold the same grounding feeling he’d hoped for. 

“Can...Can you tell me why?” His mind swirled like a ballerina, unable to stop the fumbling of his words. Ranboo opened and closed his mouth as he searched for the right words. His second arm now hugged his knees, hands struggling to grip at the fabric of his worn-down dress pants.

“Just...read the book.” Techno took Ranboo’s word for it, flipping open the pages of the book. He scanned the words scrawled into the pages, discovering all that Ranboo had done. He aided Dream in the destruction of the community house. He’s fed information to Dream since the moment he’s joined the server. He gathered TNT to help in the destruction of L’manburg. But most notable...he was trying to break Dream out of Pandora’s Vault. Yet...between all the acts of mass destruction, Ranboo was helping to commit, there were more words. There was more to the story. He wrote about the voice of Dream that hung over his head, plaguing his thoughts with the dastardly acts he’d committed. One thing stuck out to Techno, among the many words written on countless pages. Ranboo had voices too. Techno tucked the book back into his bag, eyes skimming Ranboo’s expression. He was struggling to breathe, his hands mashed over his ears; as if the tranquil chirping of the birds nearby was too deafening. He scrunched his eyes tight, his entire body fidgeting in place. Techno filled his lungs with rich oxygen, tucking a stray piece of powder pink hair behind his left ear. After reading the emotions and the environment around him, another metaphorical lightbulb appeared above him. He maneuvered himself to sit atop his knees before digging his hands into the crumbly dirt. He gathered a chunk of grass in his palms, depositing it in front of Ranboo. He knew how much the enderman hybrid loved grass, considering how much was dispersed along the landscape. Ranboo fixated his gaze on it, outstretching a hand to graze the shriveled, drab blades of grass with unsteady fingertips. 

“I’m not good with words...but...it’s okay. I have voices too. In my head, I mean. They’re loud and annoying but...I’ve learned to deal with them. I’m sure I could help you with them. I...I don’t blame you for any of these things...I hope you know that.” Techno cleared his throat, eyeing the treeline on the horizon. “I’ve done bad things too...and I know that. You don’t deserve to be treated differently because of something you can’t control.” Ranboo giggled in response despite the tears in his eyes. At this Techno’s train of thought fell off its rails, leaving him clueless. In response, he shut his brain off, instincts he didn’t know he possessed taking over. With his own awkwardly outstretched hands, he took hold of Ranboo’s. He thumbed the back of Ranboo’s hands, silently praying that his instincts were right in their actions. 

Time seemed to hold still as Ranboo fully composed himself, Techno eventually maneuvering to hold him close. Both of them dug their knees into the dirt, Ranboo’s face buried deep in Techno’s shoulder. His body ached, rocks digging into the skin on his knees, yet Techno didn’t care. Not one bit. Hearing Ranboo cry was horrible, the ear-piercing sobs playing in his mind on repeat like a broken cassette tape. Even as the hybrid sunk into his hold and the tension left his form, Techno kept a steady hand on his back. Comforting Ranboo came naturally, gentle reassurances whispered to the hybrid as his breathing leveled out. 

“Do...do you want to talk about it?” Ranboo squirmed at the question, leading Techno to release the hybrid from his hold. Ranboo stumbled back into the dirt, sending dust floating into the air above. His eyes were bloodshot, clear burn-marks along his cheeks where tears had grazed his skin. Techno softened his features, his heartbeat thumping deep in his chest.

“Um...no...not really...not...not yet at least. Can we...can we go home?” Techno’s smile spread so wide it had begun to hurt. Outstretching a hand, he ruffled Ranboo’s two-toned hair. Ranboo whined, yet a similar expression to Techno’s had taken over his face. That was all that mattered. 

“Let’s go home then, shall we?” 

The journey home was just as treacherous, yet this time, Ranboo was by his side. He kept talking, through the scorching desert, through the mildew scented marsh, all the way to the freezing tundra. It kept Techno occupied, chatting with the hybrid. He was an interesting kid, that was for sure. As they shuffled through snow, the sudden smoke from their home was visible on the horizon. The pair broke into a sprint, the chill of the tundra eating away at their bones. Soon after, their home came into view, the sturdy spruce logs and smooth stone looming in the distance. Phil was stood in front of the home, a hand rested atop Karl’s head. As they approached their home, wind slicing at exposed skin as a laugh bubbled from deep within their chests. Phil heard their joyous calls, bee-lining towards the pair. He crashed into them, tugging the two into a welcoming group hug. 

“Welcome home, boys.” Techno and Ranboo locked eyes, huffing in-synch at the unnecessarily dramatic gesture. They wiggled from Phil’s hold, missing its warmth as soon as they left the embrace. Techno turned to look at Ranboo, the enderman hybrid looking right back at him. His eyes glimmered, the wind forming unshed tears in his mismatched eyes. Snowflakes rested in his unkempt hair, turning the jet-black streaks to what looked like cookies and cream ice cream. Despite the chill in his bones, his chest remained warm. 

“Hey, Ranboo?” He spoke, ignoring the way his voice cracked. Ranboo hummed in acknowledgment, shaking his head to remove the snow that rested atop his hair. “You...do you want to move in? We have a third bedroom that you can have…” Techno offered, waiting for a response. It took a couple of moments, but Ranboo expression perked up, his eyes glistening. He clapped his hands with rigid fingers, bouncing atop his toes,

“Really?! Y-Yes! That would be great!” Techno huffed, unable to fight the smile that crept onto his lips. He reached out a hand, ruffling the hybrid's two-toned hair once again. His hair had begun to freeze due to the cold, yet he chose to ignore the chill it caused.

“Let’s head inside, shall we?” Techno prompted, his only response being an eager nod from Ranboo. Phil watched as the two boys headed inside of their warm home, a knot forming in his stomach. The weight of his past actions beat down on his shoulders, a sigh escaping him. He could never forgive himself for what he did. Techno was already a better mentor than Phil could ever dream of being. He turned on his heel, wandering into the forest. The cold nipped away at each of his senses, his body pleading for warmth, yet Phil ignored it. In his heart, eroding slowly from the crushing guilt and freezing winds, he knew one thing. Ranboo deserved a mentor; one to teach him the ways of the world, to teach him to fight, to comfort him when he was down, and to love him unconditionally. And Phil knew, no matter how much he changed or how long he stood by Ranboo’s side, he couldn’t be the person that kid deserved. He deserved the world, and Phil couldn’t give it to him. Yet, he knew Techno could. He disappeared into the snow, allowing Techno and Ranboo to settle the hybrid into his new home without his presence.

  
  


“Hey, Ranboo?” His eyes flickered from a box of his belongs to Techno at the mention of his name. Techno stood tall, his hands tucked behind his back. A mischievous grin pulled on his lips, a stark contrast to the warm air that filled the room.

“Yes? What’s u- OOF!” Techno cut him off, launching a pillow directly at his face. The soft object collided with his face, knocking him to the wooden floor with a thud. Techno chuckled, his hands rested on his hips. Ranboo grumbled in protest, snagging the nearest pillow and hurling it right into Techno’s chest. Techno was stunned from the sudden force, a warmth filling him from head to toe as he laughed. Ranboo scrambled to grab a second pillow, chucking it at Techno's face. With that final pillow, Techno was sent crumbling onto Ranboo’s unmade bed, the springs of the mattress squeaking as he collided with its form.

Ranboo cheered, pumping a fist to the ceiling. An amused scoff came from Techno as he stood up once more, launching a final pillow in Ranboo’s direction. The soft object came into contact with his face, its fresh linen scent engulfing his nostrils. He sunk to the floor, its rickety form squeaking on impact. He would never be able to thank Techno enough for this. Dragging himself to sit upwards, he locked his eyes on Techno. He draped frosty, translucent curtains around his singular window, humming an inaudible tune. Though icicles hung low, snow barrelling from low-hanging clouds outside, his room was warm and cozy. A newly-crafted bed was pushed into a corner, boxes upon boxes pilled within the room's walls. The crackling of the fireplace in the living room and the charred aroma that wafted from its wood tied everything together with a tidy bow. Techno was right, this was home. 

Techno caught his gaze, offering a kind smile. Ranboo returned to gesture before his attention was moved to the box in front of him. The pleasant drumming in his chest made it near impossible to keep a smile off his lips. As Ranboo unpacked, the words from the very song Techno had sung played in his mind. Those lyrics resonated deep within his heart, as they held an element of truth he couldn’t even begin to explain. Everything was alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! :D feedback is much appreciated :D


End file.
